lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Poldi Kilgor
Poldi Kilgor is the son of Carla, and Leopold Kilgor making him a member of and the current heir to the large and powerful Lucernian House Kilgor. Poldi has two siblings in Corina, and Elli Kilgor, and on top of this he has a secret brother named Ezio Ederiz who was sent away when his mother was just a young girl. Poldi Kilgor would be married to Alice Labeouf following the Invasion of Westbridge and returning with him to Lucenre brought her sadness at first but they have grown to be quite close following the birth of their second child. With Alice Labouef he has two children in the form of Ezio, and Melly Kilgor of which his son Ezio is a young boy at the time of Burning Dreams, while his daughter Melly is just a baby at the time of Burning Dreams. Poldi Kilgor was born with a lot of pressure on him to be a sucessful man when he grew up, and for most of his youth this caused him to be very intreverted not wanting to feel the pressure of his life. As he entered the Lucernian Academy he became close with the other kids his age and realized that the pressure he was under was basically just the pressure placed on all those in his position. In this way he quickly joined his families Honor Gaurd and rose even quicker in its ranks. During the Invasion of Westbridge he became seperated from the rest of the House Kilgor Honor Gaurd and was attacked by five gaurds of Westbridge which would have easily killed him if it wasn't for the intervention of his secret brother Ezio Ederiz, of which would be the first moment they fully embraced as siblings. History Early History Lucernian Academy Main Article : Lucernian Academy Tanya Denali See Also : Tanya Denali When Tanya Cullen was fourteen she first met Edward Cullen and the two bonded quickly and as time went on they became more and more attracted to eachother and engaged eachother sexually, but in the beggining their was another young man named Poldi Kilgor of House Kilgor who was also interested heavily in Tanya. Tanya was more and more growing in love with Edward but before she could completely give herself to Edward he was forced to go to Hogwarts school of Magi by his parents after his Magi abilities became more and more known. With Edward gone the situation between Tanya, and Poldi started into romance but Tanya was never able to completely give herself to Poldi as her heart wasn't in the relationship. After only a few months of being together Tanya ended things with Poldi, and they went there seperate ways. Poldi was devestated at first but he moved on as he entered the House Kilgor honor gaurd and for a time forgot of women. House Kilgor Honor Gaurd Main Article : House Kilgor 'Family Members' Carla Kilgor.jpg|Carla Kilgor - Mother|link=Carla Kilgor Mature Ezio.jpg|Ezio Ederiz - Brother|link=Ezio Ederiz 'Relationships' Carla Kilgor.jpg|Carla Kilgor - Family|link=Carla Kilgor Category:Vandal Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Kilgor Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight